With or Without
by Rene2
Summary: SG1 sitzt auf einem Goa´uld Mutterschiff fest und O´Neill muss sich zwischen Carter und Jackson entscheiden


**With or Without**

Titel: With or Without

Autor: Rene

Email: kamhan2@web.de

Kategorie: S&J, Action, Zukunft

Spoiler: Keine

Staffel/Sequel: Zukunft

Rating: PG-13

Warnungen: Charakter Death

Status: Komplett

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. 

Inhalt: SG-1 sitzt auf einem Goa´uld Mutterschiff fest, dass kurz davor ist zu explodieren und Jack muss sich zwischen Daniel und Sam entscheiden...

Anmerkungen: Ich gebe zu, die Geschichte ist etwas unrealistisch. 

An dieser Stelle bettle ich mal nicht um Feedback, sondern darum, dass mir irgendjemand (auch ruhig in Englisch), ne realistische Story schickt, in der Sam und Jack ein Paar werden. Die Betonung liegt auf einigermaßen realistisch. Wäre toll wenn das mal jemand machen würde. Ansonsten wie immer viel Spaß!

Eure Rene

Dieses Schiff war kurz davor zu explodieren und Jack O´Neill wusste das nur zu gut. Er sah zu Daniel,  sein blutiges Bein war seltsam unter ihm gedreht, dann sah er zu Carter, sie lag an eine Wand hinter ihm, der ganze rechte Teil ihres Körpers verbrannt von einer Stabwaffe. Er selbst war verletzt, aber immer noch auf den Füßen. Er hinkte zum DHD, trat über die toten Körper der Jaffa, die er und sein Team getötet hatten, während sie versuchten das Stargate zu erreichen.

_...ich muss Sam holen...ich muss sie aus diesem Schiff bringen..._

_...Danny... ich muss Danny zurückbringen..._

Er drehte sich um.

...da war keine Zeit...nur Minuten...zwei Minuten...

Er schaute zu Daniel, der bewusstlos in einer Lache aus Blut lag.

...zwei Minuten...sie mussten genügen...da war keine Zeit sie beide zu retten...nicht genug Zeit..._muss irgendwie Sam holen_....

Unentschlossen sah er zu ihr zurück. Ihr Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt, ihr Kopf leicht gebeugt, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen.

...Ich muss Sam holen...sie lebt noch...ich weiß es...Danny ist der jenige der stirbt...da ist all das Blut um ihn herum...

Er drehte sich zum DHD um, fing an sie rauszuwählen.

...ich muss nachsehen...nach beiden...um sicher zu sein...um es sicher zu gehen...ich muss Sam jetzt hier rausbringen...aber erst muss ich nachsehen...

Er trat rüber zu Daniel und überprüfte seinen Puls. Er war langsam, aber Daniel lebte.

...ich kann Daniel nicht verlassen...Daniel ist der jenige der lebt...Sam stirbt...ich muss Daniel nehmen... ich kann Sam nicht zurücklassen...ich muss sie zurückbringen...

Er starrte in ihre großen Augen; leer, blau sonst nichts. Sie bargen ein Versprechen. Sie versprachen ihm, er würde überleben und Daniel zurückbringen. Versprachen, er würde nicht zu ihr zurück kommen.

...Ich kann nicht Sam...Sam...ich kann nicht...ich muss dich zurückbringen...dich hier rausbringen...irgendwie...

Er trat über Daniel und bewegte sich auf sie zu, versuchte die Balance zu halten.

...eine Minute und dreißig Sekunden um zu gehen...um nach Hause zu gehen Sam...um fischen zu gehen...du musst mit mir fischen gehen...

Noch ein Schritt, einer mehr, nur einer.

..._Danny boy, Spacemonkey... dass kann ich nicht tun, oder?...kein Weg...ich muss Danny retten...er lebt noch immer...Zeit dich hier rauszubringen Danny..._

Er drehte sich um und hinkte langsam zu Daniel´s Körper zurück. Das Tor öffnete sich und die Chevrons waren eingelockt. 

...etwas mehr als eine Minute...etwas mehr Zeit...es tut mir so leid Sam...so leid...Gott so schrecklich leid...

Er packte Daniel bei den Armen und begann ihn in Richtung des offenen Tores zu ziehen.

...keine Treppen...gut....du bist ganz schön schwer Danny boy...ich muss Sam holen...

Er sah auf die Uhr an seiner Hand. Eine Minute mehr und dann...nichts.  Nur noch eine Minute mehr.

Er sah zu Sam, sie rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Okay Danny...Du musst mir zuhören... du musst jetzt aufwachen..."

Er stützte Daniel so gut er konnte, dann schubste er ihn durch das Tor, direkt nachdem er den Code gesendet hatte.

...muss Sam irgendwie holen...

Er stolperte über die Körper bis zu der Wand wo Sam lag, dann brach er neben ihr zusammen.

...ich denke nach allem...etwa noch 45sekunden zu gehen...

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Du kennst den Satz: Ich kann nicht ohne sie leben..."

Die Uhr zählte die Zeit langsam ab, die letzten Sekunden...ganz stetig...

„...kann nicht ohne sie leben. Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger alter Mann ich weiß, aber hey...was solls? Es ist nur für unser bestes."

15 weiter Sekunden zu leben, zu atmen, zu sehen...

„Besser Tod als ohne dich. Selbstsüchtig...Ich weiß."

...ihr Gesicht, ihre weit geöffneten Augen...

„Bis dass der Tod uns zusammen bringt...Sam"

...null...

Ende


End file.
